


Breaking Point

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Prompted Plots [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Tsuna is angry, and nothing is the same.





	Breaking Point

Tsuna's kind smile dropped as Reborn went to sleep. After what happened earlier that day Tsuna was a mixture of pissed off and disappointed.  His friends attacked his Clan, because of Reborn. Reborn convinced them it was the Momokyokai that 'kidnapped' him. Tsuna ran the Momokyokai. They were his people. Tsuna honestly expected more from the Mafia, but apparently, he had expected too much.  Hayato didn't fact check Reborn's information. If he did, he'd have found out about the Momokyokai's Boss. Tsuna knew there were enough gossip and rumors. Hayato, who trusted Reborn so much as to ignore any information that counters him. And Hayato wants to be his second in command? Tsuna knew plenty of his Cadets who would be better fits for the job. 

 

Reborn, apparently, didn't do any info-scouting before he came to Namimori. Dame-Tsuna? Yeah, that's like saying Reborn is a toddler. Sure, it's what the civilians see, but that doesn't make it true. Where did Reborn get his info from anyway? The CEDEF? If Tsuna recalled his Vongola Lessons right...his dearest Father was in charge of that branch. Reborn was most likely working off of outdated information then. Father hasn't been 'home' in years, and the security detail vanished completely when Tsuna took over the Momokyokai. 

 

Tsuna texted his friends to meet him at the Momokyokai Headquarters. As he walked there himself, he looked over his other messages. The sheer amount of damage this whole week was doing to his business paled in comparison to this. In one afternoon, his work of the past five years was made obsolete.

 

The Un-gatakaGumi had dropped treaty negotiations. Three years of forging trust and writing and editing the treaty to be mutually beneficial were now three years wasted. And for what? One of Reborn's tests?

 

The HonosasoriKai have pulled out of the MomoIkka Alliance. It's not like Tsuna's had spent four years on it. Four years of blood, sweat, and tears putting that Alliance into place. Tsuna couldn't blame them though. Technically, Tsuna broke the Alliance agreement first, so they were entirely right to distance themselves. 

 

The Waruibofuuikka are now Neutral but are pulling out of their trade agreements. At least they haven't pulled out of the Alliance yet. There was still a chance to make amends. He'd have to clean house, and show he still controlled his Clan, but he'd make it work.

 

His standing among the other Clans was a delicate thing, to begin with. He had been making progress these past five years. He had proved himself capable beyond his age. He was finally earning the respect of the other Clan Heads. Then Reborn shows up and all that effort becomes wasted. 

 

"Damn Reborn. 'World's Greatest Hitman' he says. 'Dame-student' he says," Tsuna throws open the doors of the reception room. “Reborn can kiss Leon. ‘I’ll turn you into a Mafia Boss’, I’ll show him a Boss,” Tsuna muttered as he passed his wide-eyed employees. 

"Kenta! Naoto! Sasaki!" Tsuna’s call echoed through the room as he made his way up the stairs. 

The three requested Agents fell into step behind him as he continued to his office. "Kenta, I need you to bring Hayato and Takeshi to my office alive,”

“Yes, Boss,”

“Naoto, I need Lambo and I-pin brought into the Cadet program,”

“As you wish,”

“Sasaki, I need Ryohei, Kyoko, Hana, and Haru debriefed and their reactions monitored,”

“Of course,”

“Report back in three hours,"

“Understood,” The three left as they had arrived.

Tsuna sank into his desk chair as he turned his attention back to the mess Reborn caused. Without access to the Waruibofuuikka Weapons Trade, he'd have to either manufacture them or acquired them himself.  His research and development division was already tasked with figuring out Lambo's Ten-year bazooka, I-pin's exploding attack, and a counter to whatever has 'chibified' Reborn. In addition to their other tasks, they'd have to start prioritizing and that would be a setback. A setback Tsuna can't afford right now. 

 

That left finding a way to acquiring the weapons. He would need a team dedicated to it, considering the risk involved and its importance. Two agents from Information, a hacker, and a con artist. Three from Security, a driver, a weapon expert, and a hand-to-hand specialist. Tsuna frowned as he searched his database for a recently graduated Cadet. Most got sent into the divisions they trained for, but those who didn't were the ones who trained for leadership positions. Cadets like 17-year-old, Nakashima Ayano. Her study of choice was law, she could speak four languages, and used a bo staff as a weapon. Tsuna searched through the database until he found Nakashima’s second in command. Kato, Nao. 16 years-old, study of choice was handguns, spoke two languages, and liked poetry.

 

There was a soft knock at his door that drew his attention.

 

"Enter,"

 

A familiar ten-year-old girl, with long black hair and soft brown eyes hidden behind glasses, stepped into his office. 

"Nadia-chan?" Tsuna sighed. "What are you doing out of bed?"

“I couldn’t sleep,”

“Very well,” Tsuna smiled. “Come here,”

Nadia ran across his office to jump onto his lap. She burrowed next to him, like a cat.

"Boss, I read what happened with the Alliance," Tsuna gave the young girl a tired smile. He had expected as much. Nadia was a prodigy of the Cadet program and one of Tsuna's favorites. As a very talented hacker, she would often hack into the Clan’s systems and build them up stronger. It was something each of the Clan’s hackers learned how to do, but Nadia was the best in her class. 

"Yeah, what did you find?”

“...I found the Ranking Prince in Un-gatakaGumi territory,”

“That’s interesting…” If the Un-gatakaGumi broke off treaty negotiations due to their...access...to the Ranking Prince then that made things easier. For him at least.

“I was hoping...I could meet him…”

“I’ll see what I can do,” 

Nadia blushed, her eyes glowing with excitement. Tsuna thought it was adorable, Nadia's crush on the Ranking Prince was so innocent. First love usually was...until they rejected you and broke your heart. 

“Thank you...nisan,”

“Go on, back to bed, imoto,” 

Nadia gave him a hug before she scurried away. She really was such a sweet little girl.

Tsuna glanced back at his computer to see more treaties were being dropped, alliances fell through, and agreements becoming forfeited. Hayato and Takeshi better have a good explanation for dealing this damage to his reputation. His business was falling apart at the seams. At this point, he’d have to start all over again. It could go better, now that he had experience or worse...because of Reborn.

Tsuna honestly thought Hayato would know better as 'Mafia raised' and Takeshi would know better because, not only was his Father's shop is under Tsuna's protection, but Takeshi was a Cadet. Takeshi knew better because Tsuna made sure his Cadets  _ knew better. _ Either way, this incident would be recorded in Takeshi’s file. 

Tsuna was typing up a politely threatening letter to I-Pin's 'Employer' when Kenta returned with Hayato and Takeshi. The two boys were tense as they entered the Boss's office, but when they saw Tsuna at the desk only Hayato relaxed in confusion.

"I'm assuming you know why you were brought here Yamamoto Takeshi," Tsuna said with a smile.

"I do."

"Then if you know why you're here, then surely you know what you did wrong,"

"I do."

Hayato watched the exchange with fearful understanding. He had seen conversions like this before...in Italy. When an underling of a Mafia Don disobeyed or acted out of turn, the Don often ended the threat...permanently. 

"Explain yourself, if you please." 

"I thought it would be fun. The Cursed Sun assumed you were solely civilian, as he did with me and your Mother. It was too entertaining to correct,"

“Entertaining or not, you have made yourself an inconvenience,”

Takeshi looked like his death was imminent.

“It will not happen again Boss,” 

“I don’t give second chances lightly,” Takeshi’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Remember your Oath Yamamoto, Reborn is not an Ally or a member of the Clan,”

“Understood, Boss,” Takeshi he left the Office then, leaving Hayato alone with a very  _ non-civilian _ Tsuna. 

Tsuna watched Hayato fidget. The explosive teen had been thrown off balance and suddenly dropped into the deep end of the unexpected. If Hayato had done his own research, then maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation. Maybe he would be with only the circumstances being different. Tsuna didn’t know, and would ponder the philosophical at another time. 

"You are a very...unique case Hayato." Tsuna began. "You say you want to be my right hand, but it takes a lot more than passion to do such a job,”

If passion was all it took, Tsuna would have a dozen Cadets constantly killing each other for the position. While most would become the right hands of the division heads, team leaders, or emergency squads, each had the passion to be The Boss’s Right Hand.

“Kenta is my right hand...currently holding the position he held with my Uncle and waiting to train his successor,”  Tsuna drew together the papers he’d been working on, the new team, new cadets, and the letters and passed them to said right hand. “When you attacked the Momokyokai, my Clan, most within the Clan thought it was a test I had given you. It wasn't but I let them file it as if it was. I let it slide because,  _ unfortunately _ , you respect Reborn enough to fall into his traps so easily," Hayato could feel the judgment from the second in command. Listening to Tsuna spell it out, Hayato knew he didn’t measure up. 

"But if you truly want to be my right hand, you need to be loyal to me, not Reborn, not the Vongola, not even Italy. You must prove yourself better than my Cadets who also want the position. It won't be easy, and you'll have less time to learn what they've been learning for years, but if you're serious about it, I'll let you try."

Tsuna knew he was understating it. Hayato would have less than seven months to learn everything the other Cadets knew, earn Kenta’s training, and build a reputation with the other Clans. There were was a Cadet whose been training to be Tsuna’s Right Hand since Tsuna became the Boss. Another, Oda Ryuu, had saved Tsuna’s life at the cost of his own. Tsuna’s Cadets were starting with more knowledge, more experience, and right now...more trust than Hayato was. Yet, with such a disadvantage, Tsuna knew Hayato would prove himself. 

Hayato was too shocked to say anything as Tsuna passed a folder the size of an encyclopedia across the table.

"Thank you, Boss! Thank you!" Hayato clutched the folder to his chest with a desperate grip. Tsuna was giving him a chance, a real chance to prove himself.

“Look through the files, if you have any questions I’ve referenced people you can talk to for answers,” Tsuna interrupted. “You have until May. There will be a test for the Second in command position,”

“Understood Boss, thank you!”

Tsuna watched Hayato, excitable and eager to please, rush out of his office. Turning his attention to the remaining papers on his desk with a sigh, Tsuna finally noticed how exhausted he was. He still had the reports from his field agents to go through, formal letters of Disaffiliation to reply to and file, and division heads to check on. 

"Iemitsu is the Dame one, isn't he? Shadow Kasai Yoshi." Reborn said as he entered the office through the window.

“Oh...Maybe you  _ can  _ teach an old dog a new trick,” Tsuna said. 

“You know I’ll have to report this...new information to the Vongola,”

“New? I’ve been Clan Father, the Boss, of the Momokyokai since I was nine,” Tsuna flipped through a report. “This isn’t anything new,”

“Then the Dame-Tsuna thing?”

“My classmates, always so eager to provide my alibi aren’t they? And you believed it for so long too, almost two months,”

“...and your dying regrets?”

“I’m just that good,”

Reborn obviously wasn’t impressed. Tsuna was just glad the Mafia Hitman wasn’t actually as stupid as he’d assumed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this because I couldn't figure out why the second chapter was so difficult to write. I finally figured it out, so here's the new first chapter and I'll have the second chapter up...soonish because of life...lol, 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please comment if you liked my changes and let me know what you think.


End file.
